


A Moment of Temptation

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal is very tempted to carry Will off as Abigail suggested, but he must be patient.
Relationships: Abel Gideon/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 13





	A Moment of Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the early part of the second season when Will is incarcerated. It ties in with my story, Just Another Horror. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

It was entirely too easy to slip into the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Frederick really ought to take better care of his charges. 

Not that he was going to be keeping any of them for long. Two of them he was going to lose. 

Hannibal Lecter was here for one of them in the infirmary, although he paused, his feet ready to take on a familar path to a very special former patient. 

Consider for a moment breaking into Will Graham’s cell. Clapping a hand over his mouth, perhaps drugging him or rendering him immobile, only to hoist the slight young man into his arms and carry him off as Abigail had suggested. 

What would Will do? Scream? Fight as Miriam Lass had? 

No. Hannibal ought to return one of Jack’s agents to him before taking another. Besides Will would be free soon if his plan worked. Free to come to Hannibal of his own free will. It would be so much better if Will came to him, even if the young profiler was planning to spring his reckoning upon him in the form of a trap when he did. 

Best not to dwell on Will Graham, the thoughts churning within that tousled dark head. Will tended to absorb Hannibal utterly, taking him away from everything and everyone else. 

Tonight was for Abel Gideon. Tonight the Chesapeake Ripper was going to find him, allow this avid imitator to truly get to know him as he wished. 

Hannibal grinned under his mask.


End file.
